


you will hear thunder and think of me

by sanumarox123



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Thunderstorms, based off phil's tweet that he legit posted a half hour ago, it's really fluffy, its just so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7008733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanumarox123/pseuds/sanumarox123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off phil's tweet he legit just posted about them watching an epic thunderstorm on the way to wisconsin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you will hear thunder and think of me

**Author's Note:**

> based off of this tweet: https://twitter.com/amazingphil/status/736762532979978240
> 
> this is just fluff. it makes no sense. i don't know the layout of their tour bus and i forgot if either of them are scared of storms but yk what it's midnight let me live

"Dan, come over here look at yes lightning!" Phil says, putting his froyo down as he reaches out a hand toward the boy in question to take.

One of the things he had been looking forward to on the road trip with his best friend and boyfriend around the US was enjoying the scenery and there was currently an epic thunderstorm going on.

  
"I'm fine over here," he can hear the brown haired boy mumble.  
Phil turns around from where he was sitting, facing the window.

"What's wrong, Danny?" Phil asks, putting a hand on Dan's shoulder. "Usually you're fine with storms."

Dan takes a deep breath. "I'm fine when we're safe inside our apartment and not in the middle of nowhere late at night with hail battering our windows!" The younger boy exclaims and Phil moves to hug his boyfriend.

  
"I was nervous about that too but at least we're here together. Why don't you come and watch the storm with me? We don't have to sit by the window but we can just watch from our bed. it's a once in a lifetime opportunity." He consoles Dan, running a hand down his back. Dan peeks up from where he had been hiding his eyes in the pillow.

"Okay," He says, albeit reluctantly, and Phil feels bad for the boy but he also knows Dan will kill him when this is over if they don't get to witness this.

  
They settle into their bed and Dan nestles his head into the older boy's shoulder. They watch the lightning as it brightens the room with every flash. With every rumble of thunder Phil feels Dan inch closer and closer to him until he's practically in his lap, and Phil laughs slightly, pressing a kiss to the top of his boyfriend's head.

(Sometimes he just really loves Dan.)

"It's alright, Danny boy. This'll all be over in a little bit and we'll reflect on it tomorrow. Hey, maybe we can incorporate it into the show!" 

Dan wraps both his arms around Phil and Phil leans into his embrace. "I love you a lot sometimes."

  
"I love you, too. Let me tweet about this and then we'll continue cuddling and watch the storm?"

  
He can feel Dan nod and slide his arms to around his waist. "I'm not letting go though."

  
Phil runs a hand through his boyfriend's curly hair. "I wouldn't want you to."


End file.
